An unlikely alliance
by Ninotsjka
Summary: They were an unlikely pair. The first a Death Eater, truly believing in his cause. The other an active, fighting member of the Order of the Phoenix, equally dedicated. rnPost-Hogwarts
1. Confused

**Confused**

Confusion. The word certainly described how Anthony felt. It just didn't make sense at all to Anthony. He had been so sure that he was just a normal straight 24-year-old wizard. And now he had just spent the most incredible night of his whole life with a guy and a Death Eater at that. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that a guy that had given him this experience caused the confusion, or the fact that Terence was indeed a Death Eater.

Yes, it had been Terence Higgs that had given rise to Anthony's confusion. The same Terence Higgs that got replaced by Draco Malfoy as Slytherin seeker in Anthony's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now that they had been lovers; had their one-night stand, all Anthony could think about was how much he wanted it to happen all over again.

It was certainly not what he had thought he would be doing. It had been his job for the Order to catch and kill Death Eaters. Shagging them never was in that job description; nor that he would actually enjoy it.

When Anthony thought back of that night he remembered how good it had felt to feel Terence's hands all over his own body, taunting him, teasing him, making him beg for more. More was definitely what Anthony wanted. He wanted to experience it all over again, time after time. He wanted to indulgence himself in the pleasure that it had given him. Only problem was that he needed to get Terence to go along with it.

Anthony remembered how he got himself in the mess in the first place. He was drinking in some bar, when Terence came up to him. Terence came on to him, and he had drunk just enough to give in, but not enough to forget. On the one hand he did want to forget what happened, for it would mean an end to the confusion. On the other hand he was glad he remembered, he cherished the whole thing.

There was a thing that he didn't like about the whole thing though. He didn't like the fact that he had paid Terence to sleep with him. It was even more food for his confused mind. That was the part he wished to forget.

He knew he was good-looking and people seemed to like him, why then did he feel the sudden need to pay Terence to shag him. It was like he was sidetracked. And it didn't matter how much he had liked the experience, he knew it was not right.

It could have been some innocent thing of willing to try things out, but now Anthony didn't know anymore. If it was just that he shouldn't have enjoyed it so much as he did. It was all too weird.

Anthony laughed. They were an unlikely pair, Terence and him. And he really wanted to explore it further, but first he had to end the confusion. Was he gay? Was he bisexual? Or was he straight? He didn't know anymore.


	2. A contemplative walk home

**A contemplative walk home**

Anthony walked home from Ginny's apartment. The cool air on his face felt refreshing. It felt like a good time to think about what happened. He had never walked out on someone after he had sex with her. This was the first time, but he had no other choice. He would have gone mad if he stayed there.

He remembered how it had been Ginny that came on to him. He didn't know how much to drink she had already had when he arrived. But he couldn't resist her advances, not while he was already confused and intoxicated.

Intoxicated by her charm, her smell, her touch, the Firewhiskey they both drank, His mind couldn't think straight. He only knew that Ginny apparently wanted him and him being a man he couldn't resist giving in to temptation.

Ginny never was someone he would go for if he was sober, but now under the circumstances that had arisen this night she was the most beautiful girl… sorry woman in the whole wide world.

He had felt lucky that she wanted to be with a man like him, just a regular real-estate agent. It may only be a one-night-stand, it may be not.

He wasn't able to order his thoughts as well as he would've liked to, but he couldn't help being confused. He had already been confused when he met up with Ginny in that pub. Now he was even more confused. One thing was for sure, he was never going for a Gryffindor anymore, first it had been Parvati's pink restaurant scarring him for life and now Ginny had fallen asleep on him in the middle of a shag.

Was he such a lousy lover then? Why else would she fall asleep on him then? The answer came immediately. It probably was the alcohol in her system. He had known that Ginny had been drunk when he went with her to her apartment. He had been drunk too, but not as drunk as Ginny had been.

Sure he had felt that something had changed in the middle, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was. Finding that she was vast asleep wasn't good for his ego, but at least it had sobered him up. He got dressed, tucked her in and closed the door on his way out. Ginny probably wouldn't remember him. She would remember the lunch they had together, about a fortnight ago, but nothing of the night they had now shared together. It was quite unnerving for him to know that he wouldn't be remembered.

As he neared home, more positive things came to his mind. Ginny had done more then giving his body the satisfaction it had craved for. She had given him more appreciation for his night with Terence. He regarded that night as one of the best in his life.

When Anthony finally reached his bed he had a smile on his face and fell asleep immediately, only to dream of Terence.


	3. Thinking

**Thinking**

A couple? They couldn't be, could they? Why did it hurt to find out that they were together. It didn't concern him. Not really. It was only his first--and only-- male lover sleeping with the girl he had last slept with.

Anthony found it all very weird and very awkward to know that Terence and Ginny were a couple now. How could they leave him behind? All he wanted was to be loved. And love was the only thing he has had trouble finding.

He loved Michael. It was the kind of love that is forever, but never meant to be. He knew that, but he couldn't give Michael up. Michael didn't like being touched. And Anthony wasn't too good at waiting. The only kiss they shared was when he had lain in the hospital. The timing was all off.

He loved Cho. He loved her rather like he loved his own sister. And since Zelda meant the world to him, that was saying something. But Cho wasn't his sister and he knew that all too well. There were hints of feelings there that he didn't dare to discover for he was sure that would mean losing her friendship.

He loved Terence. It was the love of a naive young man that didn't exist anymore. He loved Ginny. It was the love of a confused young man that didn't exist anymore.

No. Anthony had changed. Michael's stepfather almost killed him, and although Michael's mother had helped torture him, he still owed her his life. He didn't like that. He'd give his life for Michael. Michael was the only one he was truly willing to do that for. He'd only die for Michael's mother if he had to.

Were there other times when he had felt aroused in one way or another? Sure. He remembered his visit to Oliver. Oliver, laying sick on the couch without his pants on… Yes that was arousing so was the begin of his lunchdate with Parvati. Before he noticed those stupid shoes of hers that is.

Still he was all alone. Picking someone up in a bar was just not his style. He had done that once… with Ginny. He had picked Ginny up in a bar. He shook his head. That girl really couldn't hold her liquor. Not that he was much better at it though.

Maybe he should pick up someone. Maybe he should settle down. He just didn't have the faintest idea with whom. It would have to be with a nice girl. Not one of his sister's friends. They reminded him too much of Michael.

But there really are much more girls… women then the few he was acquainted to.

What had Adam and Nicole done to him with all their talk of engagements and marriages? He should be the one to marry first. Or rather Zelda, but since she was a lesbian… he was the first. How he hated the pressure. He had now only a year and a half to get married if he was to marry first.


End file.
